The present invention relates to an automatic money depositing and disbursing machine provided with slidably movable frame for supporting at least one stacker box.
In the automatic money depositing and disbursing machine, bank notes are contained in one or more stacker boxes each having an upper opening through which bank notes are pulled out and stacked. As the routine maintenance and inspection operations, the bank note stacker boxes must be pulled out of the machine body periodically. Other than the routine operations, the boxes are pulled out of the machine body to be subjected to checking as necessity arises. In order to deal with such an operation promptly and skillfully, there is a demand for a device enabling an operator to remove and insert the stacker or container boxes from and in the machine body easily and promptly without the fear of damaging the note delivery and dispensing mechanisms disposed above respective stacker boxes.